


The Padawan's Death in AOTC = Obi-wan's Sith Origins story

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attack of the Clones AU, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku fucking dies, Gen, Genosis, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Obi-wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of Sith!Obi-wan + Dooku being dead, dead, dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Padawan's Death in AOTC = Obi-wan's Sith Origins story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, blame the fact that I made a gifset of the scene where Obi-wan is checking the (very dead) padawan in the arena of Genosis in AOTC, and my asshole of a friend messaging me that that's Obi-wan's Sith-origins story. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but Dooku is an ass and IDEC if this technically became an AU BECAUSE SITH OBI-WAN!

_‘Fuck this.’_ Obi-wan thinks as he slowly stands, his hand is shaking but the grip on his lightsaber is firm and sure.  _‘Fuck all of this.’_

Mace is talking. Dooku is talking. They’re throwing barbs at each other. False promises of amnesty. 

“Join me.”

 _‘Fucking eat shit and die you asshole.’_ Obi-wan snarls internally, his emotions churning beneath the surface.

He stalks slowly, limbs lose but body buzzing with tension, and comes to stand beside Mace. The Korun-master is angry, riddled with grief but he’s letting it go as quickly as he’s feeling it. 

Obi-wan is not.

The droids are readying themselves, the remaining Jedi prepared to fight. None of them will join Dooku. Not after losing so many of their brethren today.

Yoda saves the day. The clones with him giving them the numbers needed to take out the droids. Obi-wan doesn’t care. He wouldn’t have stopped fighting until he was the last one standing. Would have burnt out every droid he could reach if he could hit them with lightning.

Anakin and Padme join him in chasing Dooku. Obi-wan honestly doesn’t care. He wants the Count dead. Dead. Dead.

 _‘I want him so dead that he won’t even fucking realise he’s dead!’_ He thinks to himself, taking a moment to think, to breathe. It’s not enough to calm the rage boiling him alive.

Then Padme falls out of the damned ship and Anakin is screaming for them to turn around and get her. But Dooku is fleeing and Obi-wan wants blood. Fuck protecting Padme, she’s alive and unharmed, there’s another ship with clones on it following them. They’ll stop. Anakin knows that, he just doesn’t care.

Neither does Obi-wan.

 _‘She’ll wait padawan. Dooku won’t.’_ He snarls, careful to not let Anakin feel his anger, or his thoughts, through their training bond.

The Count is leaving, already with a ship prepared, when they enter his secret little escape platform. Obi-wan is not letting him get away.

Anakin, the fucking idiot, gets himself shocked with lightning and Obi-wan is left to face the Sith alone. 

‘ _Excellent. I’m developing a habit of killing Sith on my own._ ’ Obi-wan thinks as he absorbs the force lightning into his saber.  _‘Maybe I should ask for a raise.’_

Not that Jedi get paid but that’s beside the point.

Dooku is good. Vicious and sharp. Obi-wan is better.

And he’s fucking angry. Angrier than he’s been in a long time. There’s so much rage and hate burning through him, he hasn’t felt like this since Naboo.

 _‘It’s always the fucking Sith that do this to me.’_ Obi-wan ducks a particularly vicious swipe of Dooku’s blade. He’s got to end this now. No more patience, no more drawing this out.

Anakin’s saber snaps into his out-stretched hand. The two blades, one blue, the other green,are blurs. The red of Dooku’s own matching his attack.

Anakin is more aware now, unable to join him, and Obi-wan wouldn’t let him even if he wanted to. This is between him and Dooku now.

 _‘You killed them. You utter bastard! You killed them and they loved you!’_ Obi-wan all but screams in his mind, his rage lending him strength, but he keeps his focus, his determination to kill the Count. He will not lose this fight. He will not lose.

Dooku’s blade is trapped in the twin saber’s Obi-wan wields and with the quickest, most ruthless move Obi-wan has ever carried out, he twists. The saber is ripped from Dooku’s hand and without even waiting to see where the blade falls he’s plunging the green of Qui-Gon’s blade into Dooku’s chest.

Buries it to the hilt of the saber and stares into the shocked stare of the Count. He’s snarling silently, he knows, his face a mask of anger and hate and pain.

Thank Force Anakin can’t see him. Isn’t aware enough to understand that Obi-wan just killed a man he’d disarmed.

Because he was angry.

He deactivates the sabers in his hands, looking down at Dooku’s body as it collapses to the ground, lifeless.

_‘You deserved worse.’_

He senses Master Yoda long before the old master reaches the platform, pulls his rage and hate back inside himself, hides it beneath shields he built as a child to limit his hot temper. _‘I’ve always been angry.’_ He thinks with dark amusement. He’s got to release the emotions at some point, he knows this, logically, but there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to. That feels like he needs them to do what needs to be done.

He’s killed two Sith now, both when he was full of anger.

 _‘But I never let it control me. I didn’t lose my focus.’_ Obi-wan thinks, firm in this knowledge, because for all that his blood ran hot when he’d killed Dooku (and Maul), he hadn’t lost himself to the rage. It had reached a point, almost like he was balancing on the edge of a blade, where he had the benefit of a Jedi’s focus and the strength his emotions provided.

Maybe the Jedi are wrong about emotions. Obi-wan doesn’t want to consider it. He feels he’d be too much like Dooku if he did. But he knows, objectively, that his emotions gave him strength when he desperately needed it. Even now the anger he’s hidden away, that master Yoda cannot sense, it keeps him standing while his body aches from the torture of the previous days and the fight in the arena.

Helping his padawan to the waiting transport, Obi-wan knows there’s something he needs to do. This war, and it’s going to be a war, even without Dooku because it’s not like Sith don’t delegate to their lessers, is going to be costly. He’s going to have to prepare.

 _‘I’m going to need this anger.’_ He thinks in the back of the transport, staring absently out across the desert passing beneath them.

Obi-wan knew, without a doubt, that Dooku, for all of his comments to the Council when he’d left, had never wished harm to the Order. Qui-Gon had always commented on his master’s dedication to the Order, if not to the Code. Much like Obi-wan’s own master. Yet he’d been perfectly prepared to kill dozens of his peers. Of Jedi he had once professed to want to protect.

Whoever Dooku served, they had taken what had been honourable about the man, and turned it, twisted it, until he had become the very thing he’d sworn to protect the Order from.

 _‘I need to find out who the other Sith is.’_ Obi-wan’s eyes narrowed, the hand resting on his lap tightening into a fist beneath the sleeve of his tunic.  _‘And I’m going to fucking kill him.’_


End file.
